1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewer vents and more specifically it relates to a sewer vent deicer for reducing the accumulation of ice within the exhaust portion of the sewer vent pipe during cold weather by increasing the flow of warm sewer gases through the sewer vent pipe. Sewer vent pipes are a source of moist air which are especially susceptible to freeze up when cold temperatures are incurred.
The likelihood of freeze up is increased when precipitation either from sleet or snow comes into engagement with the warmer sewer vent pipe. As the temperature drops, the accumulated precipitation within the lumen and about the exterior portion of the sewer vent tube freezes solid thereby blocking air flow through the lumen of the sewer vent pipe which allows deadly sewer gases to backup into the sewage system of the building. Hence there is a need for an economical and efficient means for preventing the freezing of sewer vent pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous sewer vent deicing devices. The prior art devices utilize either insulation or electricity to reduce ice accumulation within the sewer vent pipes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,453 to Wilkerson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,030 to Pulscher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,743 to Izzi, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,643 to Stadheim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,804 to Schiedegger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,387 to Behrens; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,724 to Santiago all are illustrative of such prior art.
Pulscher U.S. Pat. No. (5,595,030) discloses a vent pipe frost build-up inhibitor which is mounted to a sewer vent pipe. The apparatus comprises a frame containing a central rotatable shaft with a wind turbine and four vanes on the end within the vent pipe. The rotation of the shaft causes the four vanes to scrape off frost build-up. The lack of rotation is an indication that there is excessive build-up of frost. Pulscher does not reduce the amount of frost build-up after a small amount of frost has accumulated within the lumen of the sewer vent pipe as disclosed in the present invention.
Stadheim U.S. Pat. No. (4,442,643) discloses an insulating sleeve for placement about the exposed portion of the sewer vent pipe for retaining a warm temperature within the sewer vent pipe. The insulating sleeve comprises a tubular shaped member constructed of insulating material which is covered by a protective outer shell. Stadheim does not disclose a means for increasing the flow of warm air through the sewer vent pipe as disclosed in the present invention.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing the accumulation of ice within the exhaust portion of the sewer vent pipe during cold weather by increasing the flow of warm sewer gases through the sewer vent pipe. None of the prior art devices provide a means for increasing the flow of the warm sewer gases within the sewer vent pipe for preventing the accumulation of ice within the sewer vent pipe.
In these respects, the sewer vent deicer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the accumulation of ice within the exhaust portion of the sewer vent pipe during cold weather by increasing the flow of warm sewer gases through the sewer vent pipe.